Nightmare
by StarTraveler
Summary: Dorian's time has run out Dorian/John established relationship


Disclaimer:Only the fic is mine

AN:I am in love with this show and the pairing of Dorian and John. Thank you to my beta Queen Of The Beasties

I tried to use scene breaks but formatting keeps screwing it up

Dorian's eyes snapped open. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't move no matter how hard he tried. Panic began to overwhelm him; His body was in some type of paralysis. Then, memories came back; Rudy had called asking him to come down to the lab.

John was about to go into a meeting with Captain Maldonado so they agreed to meet later after Dorian and Rudy were finished at the lab. He had entered and looked around but couldn't see Rudy. He heard a hum of electricity.

Then his vision went dark as he'd gone offline.

Detective Richard Paul came into view and Dorian wanted more than anything to wipe that smug smile off that man's face. "Hey Bot."

"Where's Rudy?"

"At the lab technician conference on the other side of town. By the time he finds out it'll be too late."

"But he called me..." Realization hit Dorian. "Your MX used Rudy's voice."

"Bingo, Bot".

"Why am I here?"

"Councilman Paul convinced the senate to get all DRN's deactivated for good after those bots your creator sent got over the wall and nearly brought it down."

Dorian sucked in a sharp breath; Four years ago his creator Dr. Nigel Vaughn had used them to help him infiltrate the lab to steal the synthetic souls while Danica, his bot gone bad, had stolen microprocessors. Then, like Dorian had predicted, he had gone over the wall, where he had built DRN's to take over the city.

He also had gone into business with the Insyndicate, who would help him. It would've worked if Anna, the woman who had betrayed John and nearly gotten him killed, hadn't been captured and, in return for life in prison and not the death penalty, told everything about the scheme. They had been successful in stopping the breach from being worse, but thousands of MX's were destroyed and hundreds of human police officers had lost their lives.

After that Councilman Hart had once again renewed his calls that DRN's be not only deactivated, but their bodies vaporized.

Detective Paul nodded as realization showed in Dorian's eyes, "He gave me the honor of watching you get destroyed personally. I saved his life in that attack last week and I'll soon be made his personal bodyguard."

"John won't let you get away with this!"

Paul laughed, "He couldn't help you both when he went into the captain office's internal affairs and slapped the cuffs on him. It took five of them to take him to the holding area. He fought like a tiger, but soon his usefulness will come to an end just like yours."

Captain Maldonado then came and stood next to Paul. Her face had sorrow but her eyes showed the finality of everything, "I'm really sorry, Dorian."

Dorian tried to struggle but couldn't, then felt the needle go into his neck and his vision go black...

++  
Dorian opened his eyes with a jolt and felt relieved as his body moved. He would've fallen flat on his face if he didn't have good reflexes, along with the fact that he was a bot. He turned, breathing hard, and realized he had stumbled out of his recharging chamber and that everything had been a nightmare.

It was rare that he had bad dreams while recharging, but when he did it came full force. Slowly Dorian's breathing returned to normal and he looked around. He was in the apartment he shared with John. Memories came back of the last four years; being betrayed by Nigel, rescuing Councilman Hart's son from a hostage situation and Councilman Hart showing his gratitude, which had helped create a bill giving Dorian the same equal rights as a human and guaranteeing he would never be decommissioned. The nightmare he had just had had never happened, but Dorian knew in his heart that Nigel Vaughn was on the other side of the wall. No one could bring themselves to see that.

Dorian looked out the window, the sun casting a beautiful glow on the river as it rose for the day. He and John had been living together for two years and while they had their spats they had a great relationship. John always saw him as a human, not as a bot. He hated it when Dorian took bullets and other beatings even though he was built for it.

Dorian hated it when John's ex-girlfriend invaded his nightmare's pretending to be a woman named Anna Moore to slither her way into John's life and heart to betray him. Her real name had been Maria Corbett and they had encountered her when she had helped her team break into a lab to try to steal some MX's to reprogram them to become terrorists. Dorian had been zapped with an electric blaster and his circuits had been nearly fried. He learned that John had cornered her and two others and a firefight broke out, all of the perps, including the bitch, had been killed.

Dorian knew John and the others on the scene had followed procedure and he hoped John could finally live again. It seemed some of the black cloud that was over John had finally started to lift. John had decided it was time for a new place and asked Dorian to not only help find one but move in with him.

"I want a new start and I want to share it with you. I know you're not thrilled living with Rudy and his constant chatter."

If Dorian had been human, tears would have formed in his eyes, "I'd love to live with you."

"I still have darkness in me Dorian..."

Dorian took a chance and put his finger on John's lips, "I'm with you John. We'll deal with it together."

John stepped closer, "That sounds nice," he whispered softly and their lips touched. The kiss was soft, sweet and felt so right; predestined if that truly was a thing.

It was two months before they had found a small house by the river with woods behind it and a river that was always a pristine blue. It was perfect. Captain Maldonado was so happy her eyes glowed. "So does this mean you two finally got your heads out of the sand and are now dating?"

John gave a big smile, "Yes."

"I'm happy for you; if anyone has issues I'll straighten them out myself."

+++++++++  
"Dorian?" John's voice broke through his thoughts and he returned to the present.

He sighed in happiness as John embraced him, "Hey man."

"Hey yourself." They looked at the calm waters before John spoke again, "That same nightmare?"

"Only this time Detective Paul was the one telling me I needed to be deactivated."

"Quite a feat considering he was killed in that explosion last year. He was an a*** but no cop deserves that."

"I hate bad dreams, John."

"I know D, I know."

Dorian smiled at the pet name; John had first used it during a terrible point in his life but it had stuck just like how Dorian called John man.

John began to kiss Dorian's neck, "Looks like I better give you something better to think about."

Dorian closed his eyes. He knew his face was glowing with blue lines, but he learned a long time ago not to analyze but to allow himself to get lost, so as to let his heart and feelings do the enjoying.

Dorian moaned as John's hand slid under his shirt and played with a nipple, "Always so responsive."

"Only for you, John."

Dorian gasped as John's hand slid beneath the hem of his pajama bottoms and began to stroke his length and John slowly moved them to their bed. They fell onto it where their clothing, what little was on, was quickly discarded.

John always knew how to make him fall apart, but always in a good way, and soon Dorian came first and John followed. They laid together, not saying anything. It was like they could read each other's minds without speaking.

"Starting to feel much better," Dorian said happily.

He felt John's smile, "I'm glad you know I'll always fight for you no matter what."

"I know John. I will too."


End file.
